Broly vs The superman
by Mar1992
Summary: Broly takes on superman , Who will die? Will the universes blow up? Read to find out.


On a battlefield, fighters known as the Z-Fighters, stood scared to the bone, broly, laughing for he have kill kakarot. Gohan, in a newly gained Super Saiyan 2 form, was in despair as he knew broly is too powerful, His power rises by itself with no explanation!

Now die bugs!" broly said, as he powered up more and charged up to fire a powerful blast. The other Z-Fighters look in fear as they sense broly powering up, and they felt useless. Vegeta felt useless. He is legendary super saiyan! He'll kill us all," Vegeta yelled out loud.

In Otherworld, a newly deceased Goku was standing by a King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory. They could all sense the power of broly, it was growths and they knew he was too powerful. NOO! Gohan, please. You are the universe's last hope," Goku said in desperation. "I don't think Gohan maybe able to pull this off, Goku. Broly is too powerful," King Kai said. "It has to be him, Kai. There is no one else," Goku said.

Gohan was bracing himself to combat against broly as well. Suddenly, broly was hit by a very fast and strong object, which sent broly flying into the mountains. The Z-Fighters looked to see what it that hit the mighty broly. They looked to see the man in the red cape, but they had a better view at what the man looked like. The man was wearing a red cape, with blue and red as his uniform. Then there was a bold S in a diamond shape. The man had black hair, with a curl hanging out the forehead. Vegeta looked directly at the man, as did Piccolo and Gohan, who were still in shock at the display of power shown by this new stranger. Who the hell are you," Vegeta demanded an answer.

"A friend," the man answered Vegeta, and then immediately turned to where broly had crashed.

The man turned back towards the Z-Fighters and said, "Excuse me."

The caped man, speed towards where the legendary super saiyan was at great speeds, that the Z-Fighters that were close to them had to brace themselves from the sonic boom that the man created. The man charged into a broly, and pulled him into the air. Broly sustained no injury.

I suggest you stay down, and surrender peacefully," the man said to broly, as he looked at him directly into the eye. "Do you have any idea who you are talking pest! I am Broly. The legendary super saiyan,

Broly said, as he placed his hand towards the man, and fired a green blast that covered most of the man's body. But the man wasn't even fazed by the attack. Broly was frustration! "I am Superman. This Superman then took broly towards outer space. However, broly only laughed

Broly powered up more, and managed to get out of Superman's grip. The legendary super saiyan then charged up a Eraser Cannon and fired at Superman, but Superman seemed to have phased through the green energy sphere and didn't harm him. Superman retaliated by firing a red blast of energy at broly, the red blast crashed into broly's body was shot by the blast, after the blast dispersed, broly sustained no injury.

"What species are you?!" "I'm the one demanding the responses. I scanned you. I can see that you You're an alien of some sort. So I will make this clear here and now; surrender peacefully and I will insure you will stay alive to be trialed for all the harm you caused," Superman tried to negotiate with broly. However Broly's power kept growing, I can feel it ! I am getting stronger !" Broly yelled, raising his fists above his head as a sickly green aura around him. The aura extended at least ten meters in every direction! broly infinite growths power were now causing damage to the universe.

Broly turned as quickly as he could, to give a violent elbow to superman, but superman, since he was faster, slipped under the arm and flung him a kick to the face. Already upset, the Legendary Super Saiyan wanted to counter against superman's attack, but the he did not give him enough time. Broly cashed a violent right hook, followed by a kick to his abs, a knee to the chin, a blow on his head, and a new kick, chained instantly by a elbow in the head. A storm of blows fell upon Broly who was currently being dominated by his opponent. The man gave him no time to react

Suddenly, Broly seemed to wake up. He managed to grab the wrist of superman, who was about to dish out another punch. Superman tried to hit him with one hand, but again, Broly parried the blow. And disadvantaged superman cashed several terrible knee blows from the great colossus. Superman felt pain! This time

Superman prepared a powerful attack. Superman retaliated by firing a powerful red blast of energy at Broly, Huge red blast crashed into Broly, and he was was shot by the blast, after the blast dispersed, broly sustained no injury.

Broly clenched his fists. His rage increased, and his strength also grew... Shouting louder than ever, he showed his determination to overcome his opponent, "I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Faced with this display of power, a green aura appeared around him. Even greater than before,

Broly suddenly rushed at superman, who was flying above him. Surprised by the sudden increase of speed acquired by Broly, Broly continued to unrestrainedly beat he who had dared to launch a such an attack from the back. Broly fought back with both his fists and feet, as well as elbows, knees, and even used his head to strike again and again at superman who, for once, found himself at a disadvantage. Broly finally stopped his succession of blows that would have killed most people, and then followed up with a powerful and fast right hook. Superman and broly collided, the sheer force of the impact sending shockwaves in all directions of universe. Superman now had scratches on his body, there was dried blood everywhere, and his clothes were torn in places.

Superman said I have to put an end to this... Your power keeps increasing! "Broly's power has increased again..

Superman began to absorb the suns rays building his strength and healing himself. After 30 seconds charged after broly moving at top speed he pulled back his fist and delivered his infinite mass punch.

Superman reared back and punched broly in the stomach. So powerful was this punch that the mere sound was deafening. It echoed throughout the universes sending shock waves from shore to shore. Broly seemed paralyzed with pain, Broly coughed blood, broly body burst with green exploded, in a flash of green light, kill superman w **ith a mighty deafening thunderclap explosion,**

 **It incinerating superman with a single explosion. But superman wasn't the only thing destroyed. In his dead, broly generated an explosion so great and so powerful, it not only consumed the entire galaxy he was in, but burned and destroyed every single other galaxy in all directions.**

 **the entire universe lit up around like a glorified fireworks display, burning hotter than the brightest of quasars, before every single piece of matter in this reality was reduced to nothing but dust in a raging inferno. Then, after a collective screams of a countless number of dying worlds, the entire universe vanish in the blink of an eye, with the wildfire extinguishing in a puff of smoke. Soon… there was nothing. Of the billions of star systems, galaxies and quadrants making up the once vast reality, nothing but the endless vacuum of the howling stretching out all.**

 **It was a harrowing and discomforting sight, every single planet in all of creation had been snuffed out just like and at the whim of a victim who served as the center of a great tragedy. It was actually kind of poetic.** **In the space of nothingness, which was all that remained was** **nothing!**


End file.
